


Decomposition

by Quidward



Series: My Drabbles [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Extra-Canonical, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidward/pseuds/Quidward
Summary: noun:the state or process of decay.
Series: My Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864198
Kudos: 4





	Decomposition

The first thing I feel is a jutting pain. I’ve been grafted into...a body? This being doesn’t want me.

It’s ramshackle flesh boils and freezes. Fingers fall off and sprout anew. Excruciatingly, it relents; organs move into their roles, heart beating steady.

“The Ego-Borderline is recuperating. Transfer complete.” A scratchy throat says, breathing in smoke. The room itself is venting and groaning. Laughs at the edge of consciousness are pulling me back into Eden.

“I see.” another one speaks, and the whispers stop. Eyelids...my eyelids, peel open and see a dark figure with possessive eyes.

“Welcome back, Rei.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very hard to write. I tried to write what I think Rei 3's creation, or gestation, would be like. It was hard to write a character who is slapdash attached to an empty body. So I tried to extrapolate from that, see what that would feel like, and add some body horror where appropriate. I thought it'd be a cool idea to write if inserting a soul into a new body would negatively affect the body and make it unstable. Kinda an extension of the whole Rei's body being unstable thingamajig. But yeah. Tell me what you think.


End file.
